


Esperança

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Em sua primeira visita a Lukso, Shiira foi agraciada com a amizade dos dois meninos e acreditou que a presença deles não poderia fazê-la mais feliz. Em sua segunda visita a Lukso, Shiira descobriu seu engano.





	Esperança

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Para quem não sabe, a Shiira (ou Sheila) é uma Hunter que o Pairo e o Kurapika encontraram certa vez na floresta de Lukso. Ela estava machucada, e os meninos ofereceram-lhe abrigo e comida. Foi a Shiira quem contou a eles sobre os Hunters e ensinou a língua usada no mundo exterior (ou seja, fora do vilarejo Kuruta). Acredito que também tenha sido ela quem descobriu sobre o massacre do clã. Ao menos essa é a premissa da oneshot.

Os olhos de Shiira arregalaram-se. Ela havia sentido o cheiro a distância, mas não imaginara o tamanho horror que encontraria. Suas pernas fraquejaram, uma fraqueza que não possuía qualquer ligação com o ferimento de meses atrás. E ela foi minguando, como um animal abatido. Até que os soluços haviam-na consumido por completo.

Quando os meninos encontraram a Hunter, ela mal conseguia falar, tão seca era sua garganta. Sentia um medo enorme de morrer naquela floresta, esquecida pelo mundo. Nunca fora a mais inteligente, tampouco a mais habilidosa. Sua sorte foi a esperteza daqueles meninos. Acolheram-na, levaram-lhe comida. Aprenderam com ela sobre a realidade fora do vilarejo perdido de Lukso.

Ela caminhou, trêmula, por entre os corpos sem vida. Crianças, idosos, mulheres e homens. Todos atirados de qualquer jeito na relva, como se fossem simples pedaços de pano. Shiira prensou as mãos contra o peito, murmurando os nomes. Sabia que não haveria resposta, que a tentativa era em vão. Mas ela tinha de tentar.

Ajoelhou-se. Os olhos eram espelhos d’água. Um dos meninos estava ali. Quase poderia estar dormindo, não fosse a escuridão em seu rosto.

Os olhos de Pairo haviam sido arrancados.

Shiira encolheu-se, escondendo o rosto na relva. Mas as lágrimas não desciam mais. Estava tão seca quanto sua garganta no dia em que os meninos a encontraram.

Ela correu. Correu por todo o vilarejo, gritando o outro nome. Adentrou as casas, revirou as pilhas de corpos, procurou atrás das árvores próximas. Seu peito doía. As pernas latejavam. Mas Shiira continuou sua busca.

Desabou de joelhos. Anoitecia. E o suor descia quente por seu pescoço. Shiira prensou os olhos, desejando do fundo de sua alma que Kurapika estivesse bem, que tivesse escapado. Os dedos, tão finos e brancos, apertavam sua única memória.

O livro sobre o Hunter.

Shiira nunca soube como encontrou o caminho de volta. Atravessou a floresta como uma alma penada. Olhos secos. Coração vazio. Não se deu conta dos ferimentos em seus braços e pernas.

Foi encontrada por um jovem bondoso que a amparou até que a tristeza cedesse espaço à coragem. E Shiira dirigiu-se à sede da Associação Hunter para revelar o pesadelo oculto na terra de Lukso.

E os anos passaram-se depois disso, carregados de um luto silencioso. O livro não saciava a saudade; atiçava-a como lenha jogada a uma fogueira. E Shiira às vezes pegava-se murmurando palavras fáceis, como se as ensinasse a uma criança. No fundo, sabia que deveria desistir, que era tempo de se desapegar.

Mas a esperança morreria muito depois que Shiira tivesse partido.


End file.
